Sonic The Hedgehog: 3rd Gear
by RyuSpike
Summary: Sonic is in his biggest adventure yet! Eggman is up to no good and Sonic needs to stop him before it's toolate. But what is he up to? How are Shadow, Silver, Blaze, and this completely new strnager fit in all this? Can Sonic truly win in the end?
1. In Medias Res

Hello everybody! I'm RyuSpike! People keep telling me that I'm super creative and a great writer. Out of sheer bored combined with the annoyances of real life problems people won't shut up about whenever they talk to me, I have finally decided to join the ranks of FanFiction! So enough with my back story, lets get into why you are really here. You are looking for a Sonic FanFic that doesn't make you want to commit suicide! I thought up of this adventure for over a year now with a lot of influence from the most recent games that are coming out. So lets get this show on the road...

_Sonic and others belong to Sega and Sonic Team_

_That wolf is mine though! =3_

Sonic the Hedgehog: 3rd Gear

_In Medias Res_

The wind blew softly against the green valley of grass. The few trees that dwelt in this sloped area were stationed there as with waiting for orders from a higher command. Tall and firm they stood. Only the health green of their leafy hair rustling with the sky's breath. In the center of the dish were two creatures that stood as if they were human. One was a strange blue mammal with sharp quills going down his back side. His foot was tapping at a rapid pace which might iterate his red striped shoes because of the constant hitting they are receiving. It was strange to see a hedgehog standing on two legs, wearing gloves and shoes as if he was a person, and not to mention the already stated fact that he was blue. But this was no unknown species or mutant freak of nature. No. This was the one and only speeding blue blur of the seven continents! Hero of the never-ending winds! The spiked avenger of justice! This was Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Heh, so we finally meet face to face!" Sonic called out to his opponent, "I was personally getting sick of seeing your backside!"

"Heh, you like to talk! I like that a lot!" Sonic's wolfish foe exclaimed as he punched his clawed fist into his left palm, "I get to know more of you when you talk! Especially when we fight!"

"Still on that fighting thing, eh Wolf Boy?"

"You bet! Fighting makes you strong! Stronger opponents always make you stronger! You are the strongest I've met! I really want to fight you now! I hear a lot of good things from your friends! Good fighters, but they are not as strong as me!"

"That is another thing buddy. You have caused a lot of trouble for me and my friends! Here we are, trying to stop Eggman and you keep getting in our way wanting a fight! You even took our Emeralds! I have only one thing to ask now. Are you with Eggman or are you on your own?"

"Eggman is my friend! He is one of my pack! You never betray your pack members! Never betray the pack!"

"I see..." Sonic sighed and studied the wolf before him.

He was quite tall. Almost as tall as Omega even. And strong. He was definitely strong enough to beat Knuckles, Blaze, Silver, and even Shadow! It wasn't just pure strength that had beaten them. It was his unnatural speed and reaction time. All his friends told him that this wolf was able to somehow predict all of their movements before they were executed. Sonic stared at the thick arms he had. His fur was long and bushy so he couldn't see any of the muscles that were there. Sonic had a thought of what this guy would look like if he was shaved. From all the tales he heard about his power, probably extremely ripped. It was expected really, considering how this narrow snout wolf had those red weights on his wrists and ankles! He can only imagine them to be about fifty or some pounds. That already made up of two hundred extra pounds he's carrying! Anymore would be too much!

That reminded Sonic of something else. The clothes the fit wolf wore. He had on these thick pair of pants that were a deep blue that went down to just above his ankle weights. On each of his knees were these black diamonds that had even more padding to them then the pants themselves. Sonic guessed that the golden yellow rim that went around his waist was like a belt for those leggings or something that just went along with the outfit. There wasn't anything else the wolf was wearing. In fact, those pants were the only clothes that he wore. Bandages went around his hands and feet, but nothing else. He was an odd one, that was for sure.

"Sorry Wolfy, but I just can't bear to go a couple rounds with you." Sonic apologized to the wolf

"What?" The canine looked up at the hedgehog with a confused look on his face, "Why not? Are you scared?"

"Hardly. I just can't bear to fight someone that who is stealing my style."

"Your style?"

"Yeah! Aside from those big bangs of your's, your hair looks totally like my quills. And green eyes? What are ya? Some big fanboy who gets his kicks from dressing himself up to look like me? Laa~aame!"

"Ha! I see now! Those are fighting words you are using! Heh, that means you really want to fight as much as I do! Then we get to see whose the world's strongest!" The wolf lunged forward at the hedgehog in a dash.

"Jeez, you are a serious type. Well, it's safe to say that you are not an easily angered type of guy either. Maybe I'm going to have some trouble with you after all..."

Sonic showed off a smirk as he readied himself for the dodge. The wolf threw a punch, but the hedgehog only became a blue blur. Sonic slid to the side and tried to deliver a roundhouse kick, but to no success. The wolf had quickly countered with a kick of his own which knocked Sonic's kick away. That wasn't the end of it though. The wolf was in mid spin when he launched another kick with his once grounded foot into the hedgehog's stomach. Sonic was pushed away by the powerful kick and landed quite a distance. He coughed out a bit of saliva as he got off the ground on his hands and knees. He wiped his mouth clean and laughed. "That was a really good shot. You are as strong as what people have said about you."

"But..." Sonic spun into a Spin Dash and landed on his feet cleanly, "You are not as fast as me!" Sonic ran at high speed around the sides of the natural grass bowl. The wolf watched as Sonic spun around him. To face an opponent with such a speed was amazing. He quickly went into a defensive stance and waited for the hedgehog to come at him. With no need of any prompting, Sonic took this as the time to strike. Sonic shot out at the wolf like a bullet. Ready to bring about the starting punch.

"Hahahaha! This is truly amusing!" an egg-shaped man with a mustache laughed as he watched the fight below, "To think that foolish mutt is a match for that speedy hedgehog! And with all the emeralds he collected for me... The world will fear the name of Eggman!" The doctor's hovercraft flew away unnoticed as the two mighty fighters duked it out below.


	2. Sonic Story 1

Here is the first story of the series. Go throughout the adventure as seen by Sonic! I hope you guys enjoy this because that is what really matters. I mean... If I kept shoving total crap into your mouths even though you cry for me to stop... What kind of writer would I be? A bad one that's what! So do comment on this. I want to hear you out!

_All Sonic characters belong to Sega and the Sonic Team_

_Ivan Gearworks is an original character created by me_

Sonic Story

_The Start of the Race_

"How much longer is this going to take Tails? I have been standing around for like... five minutes!"  
"Don't be so impatient Sonic. We need to get the right parts to fix the Blue Tornado so that she can fly us back to Cream's house. You did promise her that you will play with her today."  
"Hehe, yeah... I need to stop making so many promises at once."  
"I'll say. Did you bought the gift that Amy wanted by any chance?"  
"You bet! It was quite the price, but I was able to manage it."  
"What is it anyways?"  
"Truth be told, I haven't a clue."  
"Ah! Okay! I got all the parts I needed! Let's go!"

It was a bright and sunny day in the city. The streets were clean and the traffic was lazy that day. Sonic and Tails were strolling down on the sidewalk without any trouble with crowds. Only a few people here and there, the same going for the cars that pass by. Sonic was tossing a white box with pink ribbons tyeing it down in the air then catching it only to toss it up again. The tiny orange fox, Tails, was carrying in his arms a box load of plane parts that he plans to use on his blue biplane. This was quite peaceful which is rare considering who they are. Usually they end up on some kind of adventure that will make them go up against the ever persistent Dr. Eggman on his never ending quest to conquer the world. Yep. These two had it made.

"So Sonic," Tails turned his head to stare at the hedgehog walking alongside him, "If you don't know what it is that you bought then how did you know you bought the right thing?"  
"Amy gave me a picture of it..." Sonic held onto the box then flicked a piece of paper in front of Tails so that he may be able to see.  
"What is that thing? It looks so old and rusty."  
"I think it might be some kind of ball. Maybe a bell? I haven't a clue. Amy just told me to go to this old friend of her's and get it for her. Her old friend was willing to give it to me, but boy was I surprised! Who knew you need to pay for these things!"  
"Amy tends to leave out important information like that, huh?"  
"Tell me about it!"

The two were walking by a window shop that was packed full of different television sets. There were several different shows that were on along with the news. Tails scanned each of the screens to try and find anything interesting. There was one with a cartoon on it, two were news channels, and others were on sports; Extreme Gear, tennis, soccer, and the like. One programming had caught Tails' attention though. He stopped and shouted out, "Hey Sonic! It's Professor Pickles!"  
"Pickles? You mean the sandwich guy?" Sonic walked to Tails then looked at the screens until he found the one, "Well well! What do ya know? It is him."  
"He about to say something soon. By the looks of it, he is at the Robotics Expo that is taking place on the other side of the city."  
"Really? That explains where everybody went. They are all at this RoboExpo!" Sonic laughed, but Tails soon shushed him to stay quiet. Their favorite professor is about to speak.

"Hello everybody! I hope you all have been enjoying yourselves today while the convention was running." A load applause came from the crowd below, "That's good. We had many fantastic demonstrations that were shown here today by many well known robotic cooperations. Now normally I don't come to these kinds of events since I'm more of a history man myself. But this is an special occasion. For you see, we have a young man here today that is going to be making history. I would like for all of you to your applause to the up-and-coming genius of the century. Mr. Ivan Gearworks!" As Professor Pickles stepped aside from the podium clapping his hands, the crowd went into a frenzy. Out from behind the curtains came out a tall man wearing a long, white scientist's garb. He had large black goggles that covered his eyes which gave him an air of mystery. He was growing a rugid beard of sorts and the dashing smile didn't help stopping the load girlish scream become any softer.

Sonic gave a confused expression as he stared at the man with orange hair that spiked back. He gave off this mysterious cool guy vibe that seems to be bothering the blue blur. Tails, on the other hand, looked pumped. His tails were flailing everywhere like they were ready to fly. "Sonic! That is the Ivan Gearworks! I didn't realize he was going to be at the convention today! If we weren't so busy maybe I could have gone..."

"Hey Tails, who is this guy? You seem to worshiping enough to have an idea."  
"Ah," Tails gave an embarrassed laugh then told Sonic, "Ivan Gearworks is the leading scientist in the field of robotics, not to mention the youngest. At the age of 13, he had already created atleast seven robots that became the blueprints of the ones we see today. Ever since the start of his career, he had been working on thousands of different projects that were commissioned to him by many different interest groups and organizations. The fact that he is at the expo must mean that he is about to unveil one of those projects."  
"Uh huh." Sonic agreed in an uninterested tone. Technology isn't something he likes to think too long about. It is the fast track lifestyle for him.  
"Hey! He is about to speak!" Tails exclaimed excitedly  
"Took his time." Sonic sighed.

Ivan was holding his hand out to the crowd as a mean to have them quiet down. Once the audience was silent, Ivan began. "Thank you everybody. I am glad for your pardication today, and for breaking the record of the number of those who took part in today's expo. Everyone here is extremely grateful for your interest in their hard work."  
"Heh, more like in his work." Sonic commented with a chuckle.  
"Sonic..." Tails shushed Sonic so that he can hear what Ivan will say next.  
"Now it is my turn to present my own creation. This one was done on my free time between commissions and was greatly inspired by a certain blue fellow that we all know." Sonic's ears had perked to this. Inspired? Now what had this goggle-head cooked up that is so great that it was inspired by him?

"After hearing of all his exploits and adventures and most importantly his speed, I thought back to my own early childhood. There was a time in which I dreamed of being a hero to the world and battling the forces of evil. Dreams of saving the princess and being honored by everybody in the world. But like all dreams, mine were a bit unrealistic. There were no mad scientists that plot world conquest or mystical objects of great power, but normal people in their normal everyday lives. I soon grew out of these childish daydreams and went on to pursuit other things. I found a nack at mechanical technology then stuck to it. I then gone through life and created many of the machines we have today. I have even personally worked with the construction of Future City with all the up and latest technology built in it. I unfortunately had worked with Meteor Tech for a few years on the side by helping developing their robots only to have them go berserk, closing the company afterwords. To hear that all my work was wasted... It is very crushing."

"Hmm... That was when he stopped taking in commission works from companies." Tails stated as he looked into the screen, "That definitely left him some free time to finish work on this project of his."  
"Yeah, I'm getting pumped just to hear what it is." Sonic said as he also got just as drawn into this as Tails.  
"I must also thank Dr. Ivo Robotnik for the inspiration for my work." Gasps could be heard throughout the crowd as Ivan spoke these words, "The machines he creates is truly astounding. Never can I dream of creating such an array of robotics. I am just sadden that this talent is being wasted on a petty thing such like world domination. I can only admire the mind behind the man and not the man himself. Which brings me to what I have present."

Ivan rolled up the long sleeves of his coat to his shoulders. To the surprise of everyone in the audience, instead of seeing flesh underneath the cloth they saw metal. The iron cast that went over the man's entire arm, including his shoulders more than likely, was a shocking sight to behold. Ivan had only grinned as he stepped out from the podium to reveal also his legs. They were covered up to his knees by a pair of thick iron boots. Murmurs exploded throughout the auditorium with many questions on the people's lips. Gearworks only smiled and motioned everyone to quiet themselves.

"Do not be alarmed. I am perfectly fine. I haven't replaced any of my limbs, but rather, gave them an upgrade in a sense. You see, I am wearing my latest creation. It consists of a body armor that covers most of my body where needed. It is light and well conditioned. Without my personal special enhancements, these suits would make great body armor for our brave men and women on the line. With them... the wearer is able to exceed speeds that can rival even the fastest of hedgehogs. You heard me right folks, I have indeed created the first ever super suit that can reach to even sonic speed! And I will personally demonstrate it to you all!" Ivan pressed a button on a remote he had in his hand and the curtains started to pull away. Camera flashes and roars of cheers came from the crowd as the miniature race track was revealed. Loops and curves and gaps and obstacles. All of this fitting inside a large stadium stage.

The television was buzzing from the loud noise. Tails was standing in awe at what was said. "Wow Sonic... Someone had made something that is as fast as you. That is-"  
"Ba-lon-ie!" Sonic stated as he spun the gift box on his index finger.  
"What?"  
"No one can be as fast as me. Even with that suit of his, he can never go at my speed. Plus he needs that suit to even go fast. I'm all natural!"  
"Sonic? You sound a bit jealous." Tails joked around.  
"Nah!" Sonic exclaimed as he placed the gift box in Tails' soon open hand, "So Tails, how would you feel if you got an autograph from this Ivan Gearwoks guy?"  
"Huh? What kind of question is that Son-?" Tails had looked up from the box and searched around him. Sonic was gone. "Sonic?"  
"So I hear that you are the fastest man on the planet." a familiar voice came from within the TV.  
"Sonic? Ah!" There he was. The blue hedgehog on the television screen standing next to Ivan Gearworks and the Robotics Expo.

The audience was in an uproar of surprise and excitement. The sudden appearance of Sonic the Hedgehog was something no one expected. Ivan had a babbled look on his face before showing off a big grin. He then put his hand out to shake Sonic's. "My my! This is truly a surprise! Not long along I was talking about you and here you are! It is an honor to finally meet you Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Heh, same here! Been hearing a lot of stuff about you from my pal Tails! I wanted to see if he's right about cha`." Sonic had clapped hard into the outstretched metal hand.  
"Hm? Tails? That is a funny name. It feels somewhat familiar." Ivan stated with a quizable stare.  
"Sonic is referring to Miles Prower, Mr. Gearworks." Professor Pickles answered as he came up to the two, "Tails is another name he goes by. You remember me telling you about him earlier?"  
"Oh yes... The young prodigy... Well Sonic, what brings you here?"  
"Nothing much. I just want to prove that you are wrong, is all."  
"Prove me wrong?... Ah! Yes! Ofcoarse! You want to have a race then on the track!"  
"Bingo!"  
"Hmm! This going to be exciting. I need to prepare myself a sandwich for this one." Pickles happily announced.

Soon the preparations were made. The lights were lit onto the track and the cameras moved into position. Sonic and Ivan were at the starting line. They had placed the rules down as so: no physical contact with opponent, no jumping onto the other tracks, and no stopping. The two must complete 20 laps to be declared the winner. According to the design of the track, that is exactly thirty miles in distance. Sonic was pumping himself for the run while Ivan adjusted his clothes so that no resistance would slow him down. The man was determined to race with the world's fastest hedgehog. Even if he were to lose, Ivan can still be the first to ever stood a chance of winning. The first buzzer went off to notify everyone that the race was about to begin. A countdown was starting. In five. Four. Three. Two. One.

They were off. Both of the racers dashed out into track. The first part was a straight away. No curves yet. This was designed to show off their pure speed. Sonic looked to Ivan and found something interesting about how he is keeping up. Instead of physically running, Ivan was skating across the platform floor with jet skates much like Shadow. That would explain why that suit needed the big boots. The torso and arms need that armor to help keep up the momentum especially since it takes a lot of strength to move one's arms against the air resistance that is pushing at them. The design of the suit was brilliant. But can it keep up when the obstacle coarse comes? The first task was a raised wall with a gap underneath. "Piece of cake." Sonic said as he slid right under. Being small has it's advantages.

Ivan didn't take that route though. Instead, he went up. He planted his feet onto the floor then leaped into the air with the aid of his air jets. He fell feet first without breaking a sweat. "You can't get rid of me that easily! As you had seen, I was able to demonstrate the jumping ability of my gear. Now to the next coarse." Ivan told the hedgehog as sped up ahead to the loop. He went into maximum speed as he went into the first curve of the ramp. He went up the loop's wall and went to the top. The people held their breath as they watched him such a dangerous stunt. Ivan smirked as he slid the rest of the way down in a crotched position while the audience cheered. Sonic went through the loop as well and easily caught up. Sonic laughed as he said, "You sure know how to wow the crowd. It's too bad that tricks like those won't help you win this thing!"

"You like to show off because I seem to be having the time to do so."  
"Is that so? Then lets not waste anymore time then."  
"I wouldn't have it any other way."

After the loop was the big curve. After that it was the gap. After that was the wall. More and more normally troublesome obstacles of the everyday man and woman had became child's play to these two racers. Lap after lap came and went. Sonic and Ivan had already reached the halfway point once five minutes passed. The crowd were screaming and cheering, some even betting on who will claim victor. It was the eighteenth lap. Sonic looked to Ivan to see that he was developing a sweat from all the running. He even started to slip up a little in the last lap. It was the final lap now. The expo room was deafening with the human voices. The two racers are at the final stretch.

"Hey Ivan." Sonic called out to the scientist.  
"Yes?" he replied  
"No hard feelings, okay?"  
"Same here!"  
"Heh, you seem confident."  
"I'm not actually, but if I tell myself that I can beat you... then it will make losing all the more enjoyable."  
"...Good! You don't like sore losers!"

Sonic was in the lead with Ivan barely making it to the front. Just when they came close to the finish, Ivan suddenly knocked into the speeding blue blur. The two of them tumbled on the floor and crashed past the finish line. Gasps were heard as the audience tried to figure out what happened. Several officials came on stage and went to help the two speedsters up. Pickles was the one who lifted Sonic and dusted him off. Sonic shoved himself away from the Professor and went to confront Ivan. "What is your deal?!" Sonic shouted as pointed a finger at Ivan, "There was suppose to be no physical contact! Plus, whatever happen to the 'if I tell myself that I can win then losing will be more enjoyable' speech if you were going to cheat anyway?"

"Now Sonic," Pickles placed a healing hand on the angry mammal's shoulder, "Ivan isn't the kind of chap who would waste all his hard work so that he can cheat. There has to be another explanation for this."  
"Hmph..."  
"Professor Pickles is right..." Ivan said as he rubbed his head, "Something went very wrong. My suit's system... it all suddenly blacked out. Not even its backup power kicked in. Somehow, someone turned off all of my power without affecting the electronic devices around us. But I don't know anyone who can possibly-"  
"Hohohohoho!!!"

The ceiling of the roof opened up and a fat floating vehicle descended down from the heavens. Like Lucifer into Hell, Eggman made his appearance known. His ugly bald face showing up on the all the plasma screens in that large room. Sonic was less than pleased. "Greetings!" Dr. Eggman yelled into the microphone in his hands, "I am Dr. Ivo Robotnick, but since we are all friends here, you may refer to me as Dr. Eggman."  
"Eggman! I should have known would be behind this!" Sonic shouted  
"Oh?" Eggman peered over the side of his hovercraft and search for who called him out, "Who said that? It sounded so impudent and small like a rat! I might as well ignore it and move onto business!"  
"Business?" Ivan asked when suddenly robots started to fly over to the skylight above. One robot in particular was carrying a box full of important documents and data. Ivan recognized it as his own. "My research! Give those back! I need them for my suit!"  
"Not anymore you don't." Eggman said as he grabbed the box, "This is now under the protection and authority of Dr. Eggman. Any complaints will have to go to my assistant." Eggman then held out a bomb and pressed the activation button.  
"That's dirty Eggman!" Sonic shouted out at the fat tub of lard.  
"I like to see you say that again after this goes off. In the meantime, I will take my leave. Tata!"

Eggman dropped the explosive in the air then flew away with his robot legion. Screams came as the bomb fell. Sonic didn't waste any time. He jumped on a nearby robot and leaped to the next highest. He continued this until he was able to grab hold of the explosive. The timer in it was beeping faster and faster. He didn't had much time left. He used the last floating robot like spring and bounce up into the sky. Spinning as fast as he can, Sonic tossed the bomb far away into the air. A large explosion occurred safely away from everyone. As the people in the expo building watched Sonic leave to chase after Eggman, Ivan looked about at the damage that was done. Professor Pickles came to comfort the young genius.

"Professor, all of this destruction... Is it really all this necessary? Dr. Eggman could have just stolen my plans while Sonic and me were distracted. Why go through all this trouble?"  
"Ivan... It is the way that Eggman does things. It is his way to destroy everything that gets in his way. Muck like how it's Sonic's way to all help protect others in need."  
"...Heh.... That is another thing that separates me from Sonic. Sonic has the free will and courage to risk himself for others without a moment's notice. I can only stand here with a suit that can do everything he does, but doesn't."  
"Hmm, it is the heart that drives the person."  
"I fully agree Professor. If you excuse me... I have some adjustments to make."  
"On your suit?"  
"On myself."

Sonic was breathing heavily. He looked up into the air and snapped his fingers. "Damn! He got away! With all those robots getting in my way..." The hedgehog looked back at the trail of destroyed Eggpawns behind him and gave a deep sigh of grief. He leaped off several rooftops before landing on the black road below. He ran back to the Robot Expo to check up if everyone was alright. Along the way, he went by the window where all the television sets were standing in display. Tails had already went back to his shop apparently. Sonic wasn't all too worried for his fox friend because the little guy can take care of himself.

What he really needs to do is check up on the damage that the mad doctor had done. Maybe there was a clue that can help Sonic find him. Better yet, figure out what Eggman was up to this time.


End file.
